


you always continue to surprise me, my love

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is A Sap, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: Alec loves to surprise Magnus and Magnus loves Alec's surprises..(or where i'm late for flufftober so here's a combined fic of breakfast and flowers prompts)





	you always continue to surprise me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> look at me running late as usual to things, but at least flufftober lasts a whole month instead of a week.
> 
> so i decided to combined both prompts instead of making two different fics.
> 
> also alec lightwood is a fucking sap but we already knew that anyways -also why don't we have alec is a sap tag??????-

Alec hums as he flips the pancakes one last time, before he turns off the burner on the stove and picks them up with the spatula and lays the pancakes down on the plate next to the french toast and eggs that he has already finished.   
  
He decided last night, that this morning on their morning off, he was going to surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed and flowers, why? For no reason really, Alec just feels like surprising his boyfriend.  
  
After making sure the food is set up nicely and neatly on the plate, Alec moves the plate onto the tray he has out, he drips syrup onto the pancakes then, Alec grabs the freshly brewed coffee pot and pours it into Magnus' coffee cup and then into his cup which is also on the tray.   
  
Alec finishes with that, and smiles it's all perfect now, he just has to bring the tray to their bedroom and wake Magnus up, he carefully picks up the tray and walks out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.   
  
He passes by the couch where the bouquet of roses he ran out and bought earlier rest, those will wait there until Magnus is awake. Alec makes it to the door and manages to slide open the door without making too much noise to stir his boyfriend.   
  
As soon as he steps into the room, Alec is greeted with the sight of his beautiful sleeping boyfriend, his heart skips a beat looking at him. Magnus is just so beautiful, his hair is a mess sticking up everywhere, half of his face is buried into the golden pillowcase, he's letting out light snores through his mouth, he looks so peaceful and gorgeous, he really doesn't want to wake him up but he has to.   
  
Alec puts the tray down on the ground and squats some to where he is now face to face with Magnus, he takes a moment to stare at him, taking everything in, before he brings his hand up and cups Magnus' face. "Magnus, baby, wake up.." Alec murmurs, stroking his thumb gently across his cheek.   
  
Magnus shifts his body some from the touching of his cheek, letting out light grunts, opening his eyes slowly and Alec feels his breath being taken away from him as he glazes into Magnus' cat eyes, goddamn he loves those cat eyes so much. "Morning, my love," Magnus smiles tiredly at him, his voice is rough with sleep.   
  
"Morning to you too, babe," Alec beams back, leaning in and kissing Magnus tenderly.   
  
"How long have you been up, dear?" Magnus asks, after Alec pulls away.   
  
"Not for too long, maybe like two or three hours," he answers, before adding in. "I got a surprise for you."   
  
Magnus' eyes widen in surprise, wondering what the surprise was, that Alec's about to give him, he quickly sits up as Alec stands up, grabbing the tray off of the floor and sets it in front of Magnus, who breathes in the delicious smell of the meal than looks up at Alec, giving him a smile, with an adoring  look in his eyes, Alec made him breakfast, _breakfast in bed_ , he needs to add. Something that no one has ever done before, this man, this man, Magnus loves him so much. "Alexander, darling, this is amazing- you didn't have to do this."   
  
"I know but... I wanted to, Magnus, babe. I wanted to surprise you, because you deserve to be," Alec tells him honestly.   
  
"Alexander..." he trails off, staring at his boyfriend, his mouth agape, trying to find the words to tell Alexander how he feels, but nothing comes out of his mouth.   
  
Alec's brain immediately reminds him of the flowers he had left on the couch. "Oh shit, wait just a second, I forgot something, I'll be right back." With that Magnus watches Alec bolt out of their bedroom and towards the living room, what did his boyfriend forget?   
  
Alec snatches the flowers off of the couch, he can't believe that he almost forgot about them, he hides them behind his back as he makes his way back to their bedroom. Magnus looks up from the plate when Alec comes back from the living room, he raises an eyebrow seeing that Alec's arm is behind his back clearly hiding something, but what? He had no clue. "My angel, what do you have behind your back?"   
  
Alec smiles softly, taking a few steps forward. "Well it's my second surprise for you, baby," he brings his arm out from behind his back revealing the red roses he had bought.   
  
Magnus' mouth drops open and his eyes are wide, staring at the flowers for a moment before a grin begins to spread across his face, Alexander got him flowers, _flowers._ Alec feels his smile widen at Magnus' grin and his stomach flip at the intense love that Magnus' now glamoured eyes have, moving closer to his boyfriend, he hands him the flowers and kisses the top of his head. "Do you like them, babe?"   
  
And the answer to his question is Magnus setting the flowers off to the side and pulling him down into a kiss, Alec moans quietly against Magnus' lips, as soft lips move together, Magnus slides his hands up from Alec's face to his hair, deepening the kiss, he feels Alec lick at his bottom lip asking for entry and he allows, opening his mouth and Alec slips his tongue in, drawing a small groan from Magnus, which makes him grin into the kiss.   
  
The kiss lasts for a few minutes before they eventually have to pull away from each other, Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', trying to catch his breath, Magnus is doing the same, his bottom lip is pouted out some and Alec can't resist kissing Magnus' bottom lip. "So I take that as a 'yes, I like the flowers?" His voice is so raspy, it always sounds like that after a heavy kiss between them.   
  
Magnus chuckles. "Yes, my love, I like- actually scratch that, I  _love_ the flowers, Alexander I love them," he kisses Alec's nose, causing him to wrinkle his nose up, gaining a giggle from Magnus. "I love them and.." he trails off, kissing Alec's forehead. "I love you, I love you so much, my dear."    
  
"Fuck, Magnus, I love you too so, so fucking much.," Alec says, pressing light kisses onto Magnus' lips.  
  
Magnus makes one of the light kisses longer, before pulling away. "Thank you, darling for the lovely surprise."   
  
"You're welcome baby." Alec gives him a lopsided grin, and kisses him once more.   
  
 "My love, wanna help me in eating all of this wonderful food before it gets cold?" Magnus suggests, just right after they part.   
  
"Sure, babe," Alec agrees, moving to sit down on the side of the bed, and watches as Magnus take a bite out of the french toast and hum at the taste before he looks at Alec and smiles.   
  
_I think I might surprise Magnus with breakfast in bed more often,_ Alec thinks to himself.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's my late and only piece for flufftober, and i'm still not sure on the ending of the fic.... 
> 
> y'all can find me on tumblr: @immortals-malec. 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
